SasuNaru Chronicles
by PetoraChan
Summary: This is a love story between Sasuke and Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

SasuNaru Chronicles - Ontō [Chapter 1]

On the way…

Kakashi: Ok, this mission was extremely exhausting, so you may relax as much as you want ^^

Naruto: Ohh...but where we gonna sleep tonight?

Sakura: Yeah Kakashi-sensei, we are too far away from Konoha and we need to rest…

Sasuke: There is a hotel, we can rest here tonight.

Naruto: Sugoi!!! They have also hot springs ^^

Inner Sakura: SHANNAROU!!! I'll be able to see Sasuke naked ^_^

Naruto: Man…I'm starving, let get something to eat.

Kakashi: ok ^^

At the hotel's restaurant…

Naruto: Great!! They have a great menu ^^

Kakashi: Itadachimasu!!

Sasuke: hmm…this food looks delicious…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, you're right ^_^ (Inner Sakura: I really hate this food!!!)

After the meal…

Kakashi: Have nice evening fellows, I gotta go now.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei, wait!!! Where are you going?

Kakashi: Well…ermm…to do my research ^^

Naruto: -_-'

Sakura: X_X'

Sasuke: -_-'

After Kakashi left…

Sakura: That pervert Kakashi, always does something like this!

Naruto: Forget about Kakashi!! Let's go on a date!!

Sakura: *punching Naruto* You bastard, leave me alone! (Inner Sakura: I wanna date with Sasuke-kun)

Sasuke: Naruto, if Sakura doesn't want to date with you, come with me at the hot springs.

Sakura left alone…

Sakura: Damn…I told Naruto that I wanna be alone. Geez…my wish came true X_X

At the hot springs…

Naruto: Yeah…it's so relaxing…

Sasuke: You got the point.

Naruto: Sakura is so mean to me…

Sasuke: Forget about Sakura, she's annoying.

Naruto: *swimming* Sugoi, I feel so good ^^

Sasuke: We really worth this free time.

Naruto: *his necklace felt* Huh? Hey! Hmm…where is it now? I can't see it X_X (trying to take it, but he touched Sasuke's…………)

Sasuke: WTF?!?!

Naruto: Gomen, gomen, I didn't want to do that, it was an accident!!

Sasuke: Naruto, usuratonkachi, I…….really….liked it….

Naruto: Huh? O_O

Sasuke: Naruto…it's odd, I know, but…I really like you…

Naruto: Hmmm…Why didn't you tell me before?

Sasuke: I was afraid of Sakura's reaction, and others reactions, when they would find out…They just couldn't unders….

Naruto: *kissing Sasuke* Hey Sasuke, I don't care about how they'll react, * caressing Sasuke's face* I really don't care…

Sakura: *still alone* Where are Sasuke-kun and Naruto? I've asked if someone saw them, but nobody did. (Inner Sakura: I'll kill Naruto if Sasuke gets hurt!!!)

Naruto and Sasuke together at the bar…

Sasuke: Hey, Naruto, would you like to drink something?

Naruto: Yeah, I would like to.

Sasuke: Let's get some sake and then we'll go in our bedroom.

Naruto: Uhmm…I don't think they will sell us sake, we are underage.

Sasuke: Ohh, crap! We have to find another way.

*Kakashi comes from nowhere*

Naruto: Heh?!?

Sasuke: WTF?

Kakashi: I have here some sake.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei, you're the best!

Kakashi: I know ^^

Sasuke: Thanks a lot!

Naruto and Sasuke were running away to their room…

Kakashi: Hmmm…I wonder what will happen next ^_^

Naruto and Sasuke in their room…

Naruto: This sake rocks!

Sasuke: Yeah, yeah!

Naruto: Sasuke, why that sudden…?

Sasuke: Oh…I just felt to tell you.

Naruto: Why me?

Sasuke: I don't know, believe me. And it's odd that I like you, since you're a boy…

Naruto: Sakura will kill me!!

Sasuke: Sakura won't find out.

Naruto: She will. She will see that you will spend from now on much more time with me than before.

Sasuke: Haha, you're funny!

Naruto: Why? *pissed off*

Sasuke: Maybe Sakura is a great ninja, she has an ability to sense and dismiss genjutsu and much more. But you think she will be able to sense your feeling for me?

Naruto: I don't know…

Sasuke: Believe me, Sakura isn't that smart as she claims.

Naruto: You're a jerk!

Sasuke: I know, but she's the same with you. And by the way, you like that jerk, I mean you like me!

Naruto: Sasuke, it's odd…

*Sasuke kissing Naruto*

Sasuke: Leave this alone. It doesn't matter. I love you and no one will make me stop loving you!

Naruto: Sasuke, please… *blush*

Sasuke: Your lips are so soft, so kissable…

Naruto: My heart is pounding when you're around. Your hugs are so warm and tender.

Sasuke: Please, Naruto, touch it again…

Naruto: WHAT?! You sick pervert!

Sasuke: I know you enjoyed touching it ^^

Naruto: Well, the skin is soft…

Sasuke: *with puppy eyes* Please touch it!!...

While Naruto was touching it, Sasuke's heart was beating so fast, he got all wet because of the sweat and he was also making funny noises. Naruto suddenly stopped because he got scared, Sasuke's thing got bigger, but Sasuke told him that it's normal. Then Sasuke undressed Naruto and started to touch him too. Naruto got hard as well and then both were pleasuring each other. After 30 minutes they both came in the same time. Sasuke licked is hands full of Naruto's sperm and then he kissed Naruto.

Sasuke: Do you see, Naruto? How sweet you are inside…

Naruto: I'm not that sure, I'm not sweet at all…

Sasuke: Shut up, your cum is tasty, take a look at mine.

*Naruto licked his hands full of Sasuke's cum*

Naruto: Wow, yours is really sweet!

*Sasuke caressing Naruto's face*

Sasuke: I don't know, let me taste it…

*Then he licked Naruto's lips*

Sasuke: You're so sweet inside. There might rest a beauty.

Naruto: I wouldn't call it beauty.

Sasuke: What do you mean?

Naruto: In me rests a monster, named Kyūbi.

Sasuke: OMFG! O_O Why didn't you tell me? *patting Naruto's head*

Naruto: I was afraid of your reaction...

Sasuke: Give me a break, dude. I mean, you are scared of many things.

Naruto: Well...

Sasuke: Stop being a crybaby, you shouldn't be like that, you're 16!

Naruto: I know...

Sasuke: Enough! But anyway, thanks for telling me, even a little late, we will find a way together.

Naruto: Hope so...

Sasuke: Let's go to sleep.

Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead and after that Sasuke gave him a warm hug. Their lips were close again, Sasuke started to lick Naruto's lips slowly while Naruto was caressing his back. Sasuke wanted more, he told Naruto to stay in doggy style, so that he could penetrate him from behind. Sasuke pushed it inside and then Naruto started to scream because of the pain.

Naruto: Stooop, Sasukeee!!! *crying* I don't want it anymore. It hurts me a lot!!!

Sasuke: Yeah right! Sakura hurts you more. It's just a little pain, only in the beginning, after that you will feel pleasure.

Naruto: Ok Sasuke, I trust you.

Sasuke: Don't move your hips. I'll do it for you.

Sasuke pushed it even more, Naruto was screaming like he was burning. Sasuke saw that Naruto was bleeding.

Sasuke: Haha, you're bleeding like a girl losing her virginity.

Naruto: It seems that you're familiarized to this stuff.

Sasuke: You're the first who touched me, dobe. For both of us is the first time.

Naruto: From where do you know about girls who bleed while losing it?

Sasuke: From Itachi, usuratonkachi. Shut up and let me do it.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's butt to move properly, the he started to give Naruto a handjob. After that, Naruto wasn't thinking about that pain, he was feeling pleasure. Sasuke cum this time much quickly than Naruto, but he didn't want to let Naruto unfinished.

Sasuke: Looks like I cum inside you...

Naruto: Clean that part with your tongue. It's your 'milk' after all.

Sasuke licked it while he was looking in Naruto's eyes. Their eye contact was so strong that they both started to cry. Sasuke activated his Sharingan to have a better view. It was real: Naruto was in front of him, naked, such a wonderful view...After he licked it all, Sasuke started to lick the head of Naruto's thing. Naruto was screaming so loud that someone heard him from outside. And it wasn't surprising: that person was Kakashi.

Kakashi: *looking at Sasuke and Naruto* Ohh...They remind me of me and my lover. We were so young and so crazy in love...Such nice memories * a tear in his right eye*

Naruto: *caressing Sasuke's hair* MORE!!!

Sasuke: *thinking* he's so crazy about me, this is unreal...

Naruto: I'm too crazy about you, it's almost unreal... I LOVE YOU!

Sasuke: *Naruto cum inside his mouth* I LOVE YOU TOO!

*They started to hug each other and kiss with passion.*

Kakashi: *staring at them* Looks like you're done with it.

Sasuke and Naruto: WTF!?!? Kakashi you sick pervert!!!

Kakashi: Of course I am ^^

Naruto: You jerk! Don't sneak anymore!

Kakashi: Huh? Would you like to come directly to you and have a threesome? Haha!

Sasuke and Naruto: HUH?!?!?! O_O'

Kakashi: Ohh...sorry for disturbing, it won't happen again. I was just curious.

Sakura: *running* Kakashi-sensei! Where are Sasuke-kun and Naruto? With who are you talking?

Kakashi: I'll go now. I'll take care of Sakura. She won't find out about this.

Sasuke: Thanks sensei.

Naruto: Please go until she sees us.

Sakura and Kakashi near a lake

Kakashi: Look, Sakura, I wanna tell you something. You should understand Naruto.

Sakura: How? I can't. I don't know him well, only the fact that he's stupid.

Kakashi: Why don't you see what's behind that clumsy attitude?

Sakura: I don't understand him...

Kakashi: Then don't bother him anymore. You should accept him in everyway.

Sakura: I want the best for him, even he's annoying.

Kakashi: If you care about him leave him alone. And by the way, did you look in the mirrior? You're annoying as well.

Sakura: Heh?? You jerk!

Kakashi: Ooops, looks like she's mad.

Sakura: Cut the shit out!!! *trying to punch him, but she missed* WTF? *faint*

Kakashi: Gottcha! Thanks again Obito for the Sharingan. I wonder what I shall do to a poor unconscious girl. *evil smile*

In the morning

Kakashi: Get ready, we're going home.

Sakura: Yeah...I have a headache...

Naruto (to Sasuke): Hey, may visit you this afternoon?

Sasuke: Yes, you may come to me. I'm dying because of loneliness....

Sakura (to Kakashi): They are doing great. They finally got along.

Kakashi: This is only the beginning ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

SasuNaru Chronicles - Enkai [Chapter 2]

Team 7 got back home after a mission. Because the mission was a success, Sasuke organized a party to celebrate. Everyone is coming to this party, including their friends from Suna.

Sasuke: Naruto, I'm so happy that everybody will come tonight ^^ It's gonna be a crazy night.

Naruto: I bet on that, Sasuke.

Sakura: Hey guys, what shall we do first?

Sasuke: Just stay outside and greet the guests.

Sakura: Ok…

After a few minutes, everybody came to join the party. The strange part is that the lovers were hiding themselves from the others.

*In a room*

Shikamaru: So, Temari-chan…what are you doing?

Temari: Nothing special…came here just for you ^^

Shikamaru: Ohh…I'm so hap… *Temari gave him a kiss*

Temari: Shut up baby, words are cheap…

*Ino saw everything*

Ino: That Temari, she stole my…HEH!! Who needs Shikamaru-kun?? Gotta find Sai-sama *blush*

*Outside*

Sakura: Why do I have to greet all the guests? Damn…Well, I shouldn't complain, this is for my Sasuke-kun after all. Maybe he'll appreciate this and will ask me to dance with him ^.^

Naruto: Hey, Sasuke…Why did you put Sakura to greet the…

*Sasuke kissed him*

Sasuke: Shut up! Wanna have here a noisy girl who wants to dance with me?

No way! *scared*

Naruto: No, no. She's annoying… I cannot accept the fact that she might dance with you and I won't. *crying*

Sasuke: Nah, nah…don't be sad. *poke* Let's go party now. ^^

After an hour everybody came to the party. Gaara saw Naruto having a drink and he asked him to go somewhere else to talk.

Gaara: Thanks for the invitation.

Naruto: No problem. I'm happy that you could come.

Gaara: Really? I wanted so bad to see you…

Naruto: Ohh…I'm flattered ^^

Gaara: Naruto-kun, you know something? I didn't know how to tell you this, but since you saved me from myself, I can say I like you.

Naruto: I like you too ^^ you're a nice guy, a great friend, and…

Gaara: This is love…Naruto, I have a crush on you.

*Naruto is shocked*

Naruto: Well…what can I say? I'm in a relationship…sorry…

*Gaara tried to kiss him, but Naruto stopped him*

Gaara: Why didn't you let me…?

Naruto: I said I am with someone now…

Gaara: Who's your lover?

*Sasuke opens the door and starts to kiss Naruto, Gaara is shocked*

Sasuke: I am. *Sharingan eyes*

Gaara: Sasuke, I'm really sorry…I…

Sasuke: *Sharingan fade* No need to apologize. I only wanted to see if Naruto is tempted to cheat on me…

Naruto: Sasuke, I could never do that…

Sasuke: I know that.

Gaara: About what happened here, don't worry, I won't tell anyone.

Sasuke & Naruto: Thanks.

*Gaara left the room disappointed, with a tear in his left eye*

Gaara: *thoughts* I wasn't quick enough…If I had told him before Sasuke did, now the situation would be different…ohh…

*When walking downstairs he met Kakashi.*

Gaara: Kakashi-san…

Kakashi: Kazekage-sama, how are you?

Gaara: Uhm…fine…and please call me by my name.

Kakashi: Something makes me to think that you're not ok.

Gaara: You're so good at reading peoples feelings, Kakashi-san.

Kakashi: Tell me Gaara-sama.

Gaara: I can't. It's a promise that I made to someone. I can't tell you.

Kakashi: Ohh? It's about Naruto, right?

Gaara: Damn, you're so good…

Kakashi: Haha, I know ^^ About Naruto, don't be sad, after all, it's his choice to be with Sasuke, you can be friends, but you have to find another lover to spend your life with.

Gaara: So…you know about their relationship.

Kakashi: Of course I do, I'm their ex-teacher. ^^

Gaara: Sakura-san and the rest do know about this?

Kakashi: Do you really think if Sakura knew about this would she be still now? No way, she would go crazy and kill Naruto.

Gaara: If she will ever try to put a finger on Naruto-chan, I swear to God I'll kill her. *angry*

Kakashi: Chill out, I'll take care of her first.

Gaara: I'll go now to party, I'm pretty sure that I'll find my true love.

Kakashi: I bet as well ^^ I already found my love. Good luck!

Gaara: Thanks.

Kakashi: No problem ^^

*Downstairs Ino is searching madly for Sai and finally she founds him*

Ino: Sai-sama!!!!!!!

Sai: Ino-chan?

Ino: Happy to find you ^^

Sai: Why?

Ino: I have to tell you something, Sai-sama.

Sai: What?

Ino: You know, before I met you I was deep in love with Sasuke-kun, but know I can say I have a crush on you. *blush*

Sai: *blush* Ino-chan… *kissing her* How deep in love I'm with you as well…

*Outside*

Sakura: Geez…Did all of them arrive at the party? I'm too tired to join them… *faints*

*Hinata saw her fainting*

Hinata: Sakura-san was exhausted since the beginning of the party. I shall take her to her home.

Sasuke: Mina-san (= all you of), domō arigatō gozaimasu (= thank you very much) for coming to this party.

Mina-san: Dō itashimashite. (= You're welcome)

*After they left, Sasuke and Naruto cleaned the house, and then they took a shower together.

Naruto: It's really relaxing…

Sasuke: It is because you're here with me…

Naruto: You're so right, pretty Sasuke-chan *caressing his face* I love you…

Sasuke: Dobe, I love you too…my Naru-chan…forever mine *kiss*

*After they took the shower, in bed*

Naruto: I don't know why I didn't fall in love with a girl…

Sasuke: For every human is written in the stars with which person will they spend their life…

Naruto: And it was written that I should be with you?

Sasuke: It seems so…You know, I never thought as well as you did that I'll be with a guy, but when I started to have feelings for you I was jealous on Hinata, because she loves you…

Naruto: Does she??? I didn't know… O_O

Sasuke: *thought* It was obvious…

Naruto: Well, when we first met, I was jealous on you as well…You were the popular guy, every girl wanted to be with you. I liked Sakura, but after we got close, I almost forgot about her….

Sasuke: Same here…She didn't show up at the party.

Naruto: She did, you told her to stay outside and greet the guests.

Sasuke: Did I? I always forget about inconsequential things.

Naruto: So do I!

Sasuke: We are together for a few days, and already two people know about us.

Naruto: No need to worry. Kakashi-sensei and Gaara won't say a word. I trust them.

Sasuke: I was afraid if the other will learn about us, what should we do then? …we couldn't hide anymore…

Naruto: Trust me. I know what I'm doing. The others won't find out, not too soon. And if they will, they can't do anything against our feelings…you should care less…

Sasuke: I'm truly amazed that I've heard this from you mouth. This isn't like the Naruto I knew.

Naruto: Well, I do care about my friends they mean everything for me, since I don't have a family, but they should understand my feelings for you and accept that. If they won't accept it, I won't care, I'll still love you.

Sasuke: Naruto…

Naruto: *smile*

Sasuke: You're a freaking idiot.

Naruto: HEH? Who's the baka in this room?

Sasuke: You are, for sure!

Sasuke pushed Naruto away when he wanted to punch him. Then he took Naruto's left hand and put it on his chest: "Can you feel my heart beating?" Sasuke said… Then both of them started to kiss each other with passion. Sasuke pushed Naruto down and pulled down his pants. While Sasuke was kissing Naruto's chest, Sasuke put his right hand on Naruto's thing and started to caress it. In no time, both of them were hard. Sasuke took Naruto's erection in his mouth and started to lick it. Naruto was thrusting it inside Sasuke's mouth, he couldn't take it anymore and he cum after short time. Sasuke put a finger inside Naruto and started to move it in-out. Then he thrust it inside, and Naruto started to scream because of the pain.

Sasuke: Naruto, stay calm, I don't want to hurt you.

Naruto: Then don't push it too deep!!

Sasuke was gentile. He pushed his erection in Naruto very slow. When he saw that Naruto didn't feel any pain, he thrust it more, deep in Naruto.

Naruto: Sasuke, ohh yeah…fucking hell!!!!

Sasuke: Shit, you're so good…

After that Naruto put Sasuke on the floor, and then he started to lick Sasuke's erection slowly. Then he put it inside. While Naruto was riding him, Sasuke caressed Naruto's erection. Both came in the same time…

Sasuke: I came again in you…

Naruto: Don't worry, it felt good… *kissing him*

Sasuke: I love you, dobe…

Naruto: Teme!! I love you too…

Both fell asleep on the floor. Because it was kind of cold outside, Kakashi came to Sasuke's place and found those two together, naked.

Kakashi: It seems they had a hard night…Gotta cover them with a blanket. It's getting cold in here. I don't wanna see them sick, I need them tomorrow in an urgent mission. Good night guys. See you soon ^^


	3. Chapter 3

SasuNaru Chronicles – Shisetsu [Chapter 3]

Naruto lives now with Sasuke. In the morning, Sakura and Kakashi came at Sasuke's place to get them. Today they have an important mission. Sakura didn't know since when Naruto lives with Sasuke, but actually she doesn't have any idea what's going on. Only Kakashi and Gaara know that Sasuke and Naruto are together.

Kakashi: Good morning guys. Did you have a wonderful night?

Naruto: Yeah... *he seems a little sleepy*

Sakura: You idiot! *punching Naruto* Why didn't you get enough sleep? You'll be a burden to us in this mission if you're tired.

Sasuke: Just shut the fuck up, Sakura! Why did you punch him? *Sasuke is really angry*

Sakura: I...I'm really sorry Sasuke-kun...I thought we share the same opinion...

Kakashi: We had a lot of missions in a short amount of time. You can barely manage to get enough sleep.

Sakura: But Naruto is that fucking idiot who has a lot of energy. What happened to you Naruto, huh? You aren't like the old Naruto.

Naruto: But you are still the same annoying girl I know.

Sakura: SHANNAROU!! *trying to punch Naruto*

Sasuke: *stopped Sakura's hands* You are the stupid one, if you won't leave him alone I swear to God I...

Kakashi: Enough you guys! And Sakura, please behave yourself. Don't you remember what I told you several days ago?

Sakura: I know. I should understand Naruto.

Sasuke: And you must do like Kakashi said.

Team 7 is heading to a home from where they had to get another shinobi to join them. It was Iruka. After Naruto saw his first sensei, he started to cry from happiness.

Naruto: Iruka-sensei!!!

Iruka: Naruto, hey hey! How's everything?

Naruto: Pretty good! *he's back with his cheerful attitude*

Iruka: I'm glad ^^ Hey *blushing* how are you Kakashi-senpai?

Kakashi: As usual ^^ *"As usual" for Kakashi means he's pretty ok and cool*

This won't an easy mission. One of Tsunade's ANBU teams discovered a secret Akatsuki hideout. She was so happy to find about this because the last remaining Akatsuki member, Uchiha Madara which is also the founder, is really hard to find. This might be one of the last changes to catch him unprepared.

Kakashi: So, we know that Madara is the Akatsuki founder and we also know why he wants to gather all the bijuu hosts.

Iruka: That son of a bitch...

Sasuke: He's using some strange techniques, so be careful.

Kakashi: *holding a map* Look, I'll go near this bridge with Iruka. Sasuke and Naruto will go near this lake. Sakura will go in the forest and wait.

Sakura: Why should I have to wait?

Iruka: You're a medical ninja and you have to remain hidden.

Kakashi: Don't worry, I'll summon Pakkun to keep in touch with you, you won't be alone.

Sakura: Not that noisy dog again... *sulking*

Sasuke: Just shut up and listen to Kakashi.

Kakashi: Sakura, stop complaining, you must do like I say. This mission is very important, we can't aford a failure.

Sakura: *sad* I'll go in the forest like you planned.

Kakashi: Ok then. Dismiss!

Sasuke and Naruto went near that lake. They started to look after that secret hideout, but they didn't find it.

Naruto: This place doesn't seem to be a secret hideout.

Sasuke: You're right. Let's go to the bridge.

Kakashi found something interesting, like a secret passage in the ground. Iruka agreed with Kakashi, telling him there was a secret passage indeed. But why is Madara hiding in a place like this? No one could explain that.

After few minutes someone came near Kakashi and Iruka. They believed it was Sasuke and Naruto, but they were totally wrong. It was Madara in person.

Madara: Hey guys! Are you looking for me?

Kakashi: What the fuck???

Iruka: OMG...

Madara: Am I surprising you? My bad, I just came by to say 'hello' ^^

Kakashi: You better shut up. You know why we are here.

Madara: Of course I know! You missed me so much that you started to search in the ground for me!

Iruka: *thinking* I really hate him!!

Madara: Tell me, Kakashi, how are you?

Kakashi: No time for talking, you'll die right here, right now!!!

Madara: Oh really? Am I that important for you?

Kakashi: Your death is important. You're a first class mother fucker.

Madara: Am I? Then let's get started!

Madara took of his mask, sign that he was ready for a battle. Kakashi and Iruka were amazed that Madara still looks young. After short time, Kakashi and Iruka were captured in a binding genjutsu by Madara. Their mind wasn't affected, but they couldn't move. Kakashi got scared. He was worried about Iruka's life more than his own.

Kakashi: Damn it...

Iruka: Shit! Where are Naruto and Sasuke?

Madara: Are they on the way? Good then... I'll wait for them, then...

Iruka: Then what?

Madara: Then let the massacre begin. *evil laughter*

After several minutes, Naruto and Sasuke came to the brigde. But as soon as they arived, they were cought in that genjutsu as well.

Sasuke: What the heck?? I just can't dimiss this genjutsu.

Madara: This is my special power, my unique genjutsu that no one can copy or dismiss.

Naruto: Fuck it!

Madara: I'm glad you're here. Now you can take part at the 'show'.

Naruto: What show?

Iruka: He wanted to say 'massacre'.

Kakashi: He will kill us...

Madara: Not really. I'll make you suffer in an 'other way'...

Iruka: What do you mean?

Madara. I don't know who will get hurt the most. Kakashi or Iruka?

Iruka: What?!

Kakashi: I know his intentions. That pervert bastard...

Madara: Exactly. As I expected from Kakashi, you're really smart.

Kakashi: Naruto, Sasuke, please don't watch this...

Naruto: What's going on?

Sasuke: You'll see.

Madara was getting undressed. In that time Kakashi was preparing himself for the worst. He was feeling so sorry because Iruka will watch the entire 'show'. Naruto finally understood what's going on. He closed his eyes, he couldn't see Madara raping Kakashi. Sasuke saw that between Kakashi and Iruka was more than just a frienship. Tthat's why Kakashi understood his relationship with Naruto.

Iruka: Kakashi...I can't watch this...I just can't...

Kakashi: Then close your eyes...You know I love you. I don't wanna hurt you with this 'show'.

Iruka: I know...I love you too, Kakashi...

Madara: Looks like the seme will turn uke, right Kakashi?

Kakashi was scared of Madara. He didn't know that he was planning to do such things. He rather have been killed by Madara instead of being raped by him. Iruka was speechless, he closed his eyes like Kakashi said and he couldn't see Kakashi in that pose. Sasuke started to cry. Naruto was speechless as well.

Madara: Sasuke, why are you crying? Are you remembering those times...when you and I...you know it very well.

Naruto: What times? Tell me Sasuke!

Madara: Poor Naruto, why didn't you tell him?

Sasuke: You better shut the fuck up!

Madara: Angry on me? Don't be. If Naruto doesn't know, I'll tell him.

Sasuke: You better shut the fuck up or I'll kill you!!!

Madara: I'm so scared of you, Sasuke...my little uke.

Naruto: What?!

Madara: That's right. I raped Sasuke whenever I wanted when he was an Akatsuki member.

Naruto: You told me that I was the first for you, Sasuke!!! Why did you lie to me?!

Sasuke: No time to explain now. I gotta find a way to escape this jutsu.

Meanwhile, Madara undressed Kakashi like a beast and start caressing his penis.

Madara: It won't wake up, will it?

Kakashi: No, because you sicken me.

Madara punched Kakashi so hard that his nose was bleeding. Then Madara put his erection in Kakashi's butt. Kakashi couldn't help himself and started to scream. Madara's erection was extremely big.

Kakashi: *thinking* How could Sasuke endure this pain? Why did he lie to Naruto...?

Madara: Haha, poor little Kakashi! The seme turned uke. Who's getting his ass banged now?

Kakashi: I don't care what will you do to me, but I can't forgive you what you did to Sasuke!

Madara: I'd love to see his face once again. Like when I was raping him. Such nice memories.

Naruto: Nice memories?? How stupid you can be. You destroyed my life, my trust in Sasuke…

Madara: I love to destroy people's lives.

Iruka: How cruel you are. *looking at Sasuke*

Madara: Sasuke deserved everything I did to him.

Sasuke: Why won't you shut the fuck up??

Madara: *cum in Kakashi's butt* Ohh…that was so good…

Iruka: *crying* Kakashi…

Madara: Kakashi, you seem a little bit humiliated…

Kakashi: Yeah, right…

Madara: See you again some other time ^^ *vanishing*

After Madara left, Iruka ran to Kakashi to see if he's ok. Sasuke wanted to caress Naruto's face but Naruto walked away from him.

Sasuke: Why are you doing this to me?

Naruto: Why? WHY??? You told me I was the first for you. Why didn't you tell me that Madara was your first?

Sasuke: Actually, it wasn't him. There were also Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Naruto: WHAT? Ohh…I see, you're familiarized with this stuff.

Sasuke: I am sorry Naruto…

Naruto: Sorry? That's what you feel? You should be ashamed of what you did.

Sasuke: I really am…

Naruto: You were their bitch…that's what you were…

Sasuke: What…?

Naruto: You've heard me. Don't try to get close to me ever again.

Sasuke: Naruto, don't be so upset…

Naruto: I am deeply angry and so pissed of and you are telling me not to be upset!?!?!

Sasuke: We will fin a solution together.

Naruto: Sorry, Sasuke, but we are not together anymore…

Naruto ran away to his house. Kakashi and the rest went in forest to get Sakura. All the way home Sasuke was upset and he couldn't say a word. Kakashi tried to cheer him up, but Sasuke refused any kind of affection. Kakashi was sad as well to see his students' life destroyed. When they arrived in Konoha, Kakashi went to tell Tsunade that they fought Madara, but they didn't manage to catch him. She was a little worried about the situation. After Kakashi left Tsunade's office he went to Naruto's place.

Kakashi: May I come in, Naruto?

Naruto: Yes…

Kakashi: Please, come here, let me cheer you up. *hugging Naruto*

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei, I don't need you to feel sorry for me. I thought he's the one, but I guess I was wrong.

Kakashi: But he's the one for you. You didn't let him finish what he wanted to tell you.

Naruto: What?

Kakashi: I don't think he lied to you…

Naruto: It's obvious that he lied to me…

Kakashi: Let me tell you a funny story. ^^ After you fought Sasuke at the Valley of the End, Sasuke ran away to Orochimaru.

Naruto: Everyone knows that. What's the funny part in here?

Kakashi: After he ran away, I came to rescue you, and I found you half naked, that means without your pants on…

Naruto: What??

Kakashi: It seems that you were really the first for him…

Naruto: Oh…What should I do?

Kakashi: Go and talk with him…

Naruto went to Sasuke's place with his mind full of thoughts. He didn't know how to talk with Sasuke. In the end, it wasn't Sasuke's fault. He was used by Orochimaru and Madara. Naruto arrived at Sasuke's place. He stayed few minutes in front of Sasuke's door, a little scared of Sasuke's future reaction. Then he knocked at the door. Sasuke came and opened it.

Sasuke: Naruto?

Naruto: I wanna talk something with you…

Sasuke: Now you wanna talk with me. It's too late because I don't wanna talk with you anymore. *trying to close the door*

Naruto: *stopped him* Please…

Sasuke: You have 5 minutes to talk.

Naruto: *coming in the house* Sasuke, I know that I was your first…

Sasuke: What?

Naruto: Before you left to Orochimaru, we fought at the Valley of The End. I fainted after you defeated me. Then I thought I had a strange dream of you and I having sex. I refused to think of us as a couple. But after that I felt something strange for you. That's why I wanted so bad to bring you back to Konoha. Kakashi told me today that he found me naked after you left…

Sasuke: Now do you believe me I was your first?

Naruto: I do…I'm sorry about everything I've told you before.

Sasuke: *kissing Naruto* Hey, I understand…

Naruto: I'm so sorry! *crying*

Sasuke: Could you stop crying? You baby…

Naruto: I love you more than you'll ever know.

Sasuke: Haha, as if my feelings for you are different than yours…


	4. Chapter 4

SasuNaru Chronicles – Chikara [Chapter 4]

Everything was running so fast. After the last mission, Tsunade didn't want to give any more trouble to Team 7. She was a little bit concerned about what happened with Madara. Actually Tsunade felt that Kakashi didn't tell her the truth about that mission. Then she summoned Sasuke and Naruto in her office.

Tsunade: Sasuke, Naruto, I couldn't see what's going on behind Kakashi's face expression, but I felt back then that in the last mission something bad had happened.

Naruto: Granny, there's nothing wrong. Kakashi was upset only because we didn't complete the mission.

Tsunade: Don't lie to me.

Sasuke: He's telling the truth.

Tsunade: Then how could you explain the fact that Iruka was seen crying short after he came back after that mission?

Naruto: Who knows?

Sasuke: Maybe he reminded about his lost family.

Tsunade: Huh? I saw him crying in Kakashi's arms.

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: What? ...

Tsunade: Tell me the truth.

Naruto: Sasuke?

Sasuke: Tell her.

Naruto: Well...it's a bit complicated...You might find it disturbing, but this should be only between us. Don't tell anyone about this.

Tsunade: Ok...

Naruto: *looking at Sasuke* It's alright, Sasuke...

Sasuke: This is a part of my past.

Naruto: After we found the hideout, Madara came and raped Kakashi.

Tsunade: WHAT?

Sasuke: That's why Iruka was crying today.

Tsunade: But...why is Iruka affected because of what happened?

Naruto: Iruka and Kakashi are together.

Tsunade: ...

Sasuke: *really sad* Madara raped me as well. Before that, Orochimaru and Kabuto did the same thing with me.

Tsunade: WHAT? Why are you telling me those things only now?

Sasuke: Sorry for the delay...

Tsunade: *sigh* I have to think about a strategy to catch these mother fuckers. Sasuke, Naruto… you can go on a vacation for 1 week with Iruka and Kakashi. I know I hidden place in the Fire Country. I used to go there as well. Here's a map.

Naruto: Thanks granny.

Tsunade: I'll handle this situation, you need to rest for now…

Tsunade couldn't believe what they've said. She left her office and went for a walk outside. A kid said 'Hi' to her, but she didn't observe him. She tried to think about a solution, but the only thing she was thinking about was Kakashi's relationship with Iruka and Sasuke's molestation.

Tsunade: *speaking to herself* I am the fifth Hokage…I'm supposed to solve anything regarded to the village. How am I going to solve this? I will find a way to stop Madara's actions, but what about Kakashi and Iruka? I thought that I can do anything for every Konoha's inhabitants. But this…this is beyond my power. The only thing I can do for them is to leave them alone for a while… I can't just go and talk to them. I don't want to hurt them, because they are already broken. In moments like these, words are simply useless. I'll find the right moment to talk to them…maybe after they'll come back from vacation.

Nobody was outside in that late hour. But all of a sudden, Tsunade heard that someone was approaching her. It was Shizune, running to inform Tsunade about some new events.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama I have something to tell you right away!

Tsunade: Oh…Shizune… Please do not let useless information to invade my mind. I have something more important to do.

Shizune: But Tsunade-sama, Kazekage-sama sent me a note about Madara. He's direction is Konoha!

Tsunade: What? But how…?

Shizune: We need Team 7 to complete this mission.

Tsunade: I can't send them…they're on vacation.

Shizune: What? How could you send them in vacation in a moment like this? You know that they're the best and we desperately need them.

Tsunade: I can't send them…only Sakura can be sent.

Shizune: Ok. I'll summon her in your office.

Tsunade: Summon also Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba and Sai.

Later in Hokage's office, all the requested ninjas were summoned. Sakura was a bit nervous and she had no idea that her team members were on vacation.

Tsunade: The last mission was a failure, so please don't screw up this time as well. I won't tolerate another loss. Did you hear me?

All: Yes, Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: I'm glad I made myself clear. You know what to do. Sakura, you'll lead them.

Sakura: But why me? Shikamaru was supposed to be the leader.

Tsunade: Are you willing not to follow my orders? I'm your superior! Nobody can contest my authority! Understood?

Sakura: Yes… I'm sorry Master.

Tsunade: Ok then. Bring Uchiha Madara to me, dead or alive, I don't care! Sakura, make sure all of your teammates will come back home alive. I'm counting on you. Dismissed!

Sakura was silent on the way. She didn't know what happened with the rest of Team 7.

Sakura: I have to focus on the mission. *speaking to herself* I don't have to worry about them, they are perfectly fine.

Ino: *speaking with Sakura through telepathy* Are you sure?

Sakura: Yes, I am. Now get the hell out of my mind or else I'll block it with a genjutsu.

Ino: Ok, I won't, but be careful with that genjutsu. Don't activate it on your mind. If I'll have to talk to you I won't be able to dismiss it. You know that very well. It's too powerful for me. But even so, you let me enter your mind.

Sakura: Yeah right. Just stop bothering me, Ino-pig!

Shikamaru: Even I can't hear what you are talking about I can feel a strong charka connection between you two, Ino, Sakura. So if you have something important to say, say it loud please.

Neji: Smart as always, Shikamaru. But you shouldn't have told them about what you felt. I could feel that charka between them as well, even without my Byakugan active. These girls should have a little privacy, don't you think?

Shikamaru: You're right. I'm sorry girls.

Ino: Anyway, if it was something important, I'd tell you. Sakura and I are best friends. It's normal for us to have secrets.

Shikamaru: I got it now! *sigh*

Kiba: Hey guys! We are on a mission, so don't get mad on each other, will ya?

Sai: If we fail then Tsunade-sama will be really…really…

Kiba: I just can't think of what she'll say. She's freaking me out.

Shikamaru: She's scarier than my mom…

Kiba: Hell yeah!

Sakura: That's my reply!

Using his time space ninjutsu, Madara appeared in front of them. All of them got a little scared; only Sakura remained serious about his appearance.

Madara: Nice to see you! What are you looking for?

Sakura: Don't fuck with us, Madara. You know very well what we are looking for.

Madara: Oh really? Then I shall be serious with you. It's true that the rest of your team and Iruka are on vacation, right Sakura?

Sakura: That's not your business.

Madara: Did they go to the Senju Hotel in the Land of Fire?

Neji: No way…

Madara: Oh yes. I captured them.

Shikamaru: What?

Sakura: *laughing* You're a funny one. They can't be captured that easily.

Madara: Really? Then I'll let you go to that hotel and see.

After Madara vanished, Sakura and the rest of the team went to that hotel. There was no sign of them. She asked a staff member of the hotel about her team and that person said that they were seen going out for a walk. After that they didn't come back.

Sakura: *crying* It was all true!

Ino: Sakura, please… I'll start crying as well…

Sakura: How am I supposed to save them?

Sai: Just calm down ok?

Neji: I'm sure we'll find a solution.

Shikamaru: Maybe this is a joke. He planned to scare us in order to concern more about them instead of seeking our primary target: Madara.

Neji: Not bad, Shikamaru. But first we must prove ourselves that this is true.

Sakura: But how? *crying louder*

Sai: First we must get a track of them. They couldn't be too far from this place. There are only 3 living members of Akatsuki: Madara, Zetsu and Kisame. They are 3 and we are 6. There's no way they can escape.

Kiba: I'm relying of what you said Sai. We better get a move on and start searching for clues.

As soon as they started searching in the nearby area, Sakura discovered a village where all the people where bad injured.

Sakura: This is Madara's fault.

Ino: What should we do?

Sakura: Ok guys. I have something important to say. Be careful. We will split from now on, but we must also keep in touch. The radio system won't work if we'll get separated from each other on long distances. When someone is in danger, the rest won't be able to help. I also must heal these villagers.

Shikamaru: What's your option then?

Sakura: Summoning Technique: Katsuyu! *poof*

Katsuyu: Hey there, miss Sakura.

Sakura: Katsuyu-sama, we must proceed.

Katsuyu: Alright.

In a blink of an eye Katsuyu divided in hundreds of small duplicates slugs of herself. Everyone had to carry on their back one of her tiny slugs to keep in touch with the rest. While Sai, Neji and Kiba were going to locate the Akatsuki, Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru remained in the village to heal the injured people. Sakura marked a seal on the ground where she was staying to protect herself while healing the injured villagers at multiple locations simultaneously through Katsuyu.

Ino: I didn't know that Sakura could use that jutsu. She's incredible.

Shikamaru: Remember, she's using Tsunade-sama's skills. Maybe Sakura will become more skilled than The Fifth.

Ino: That would be awesome.

Shikamaru: But you're still jealous on her, don't you?

Ino: A little.

Shikamaru: You shouldn't be. You're awesome in your own way.

Sakura: I'm done.

Shikamaru: Great! Now let's go.

Sakura couldn't do one step because her movements were blocked by a powerful sword. It was Kisame's sword, Samehada.

Kisame: Samehada is trembling from your charka, Sakura.

Sakura: Just the man I was looking for.

Kisame: Really?

Sakura: In particular, no. Actually I wanted to face any of the 3 remaining Akatsuki.

Ino: *speaking through telepathy* Sakura, what should we do?

Sakura: You and Shikamaru remain hidden. I have a plan.

Shikamaru: *speaking to himself* I don't like this…is getting troublesome.

Kisame tried to cut Sakura's head, but she dodged that attack easily. Kisame was impressed because you can't defend yourself too easy from that attack. Sakura appeared behind him and tried to punch him, but he blocked her with Samehada. His sword didn't break because in it is a mass concentration of charka, but another similar attack like that could destroy Samehada. Kisame knew that he couldn't come close to her because Sakura attacks are deadly. He caught her in his iron chains. Sakura didn't know how because she knew that she dodged that attack too. Kisame summoned some shurikens and threw them at Sakura. She saw the shurikens were coming straight to her from above. Kisame was sure he won't miss this time. He saw how the shurikens pierced Sakura's skin. But after that he saw that Sakura wasn't injured at all.

Kisame: How did you…?

Sakura: Ninja Art: Acid Skin.

Kisame: Impressive.

Sakura: I can create a skin made of acid liquid to protect my body from metal weapons especially. Initially I wanted to dodge your attack, but I didn't because I knew you would use metal weapons on me. You're afraid of using Samehada because you know I can destroy it.

Kisame: You are such a great kunoichi, but I'm afraid you must die.

Sakura: No, you'll die. But first you must tell me where my team mates are.

Kisame: I don't know who your team mates are.

Sakura: Don't play with me.

Kisame: Seriously, I have no idea about whom are you talking.

Sakura: I'm a member of Team 7.

Kisame: That explains everything. No wonder that you're that strong… You grew up with those guys; you became an excellent ninja like them.

Sakura: I have been motivated by them. I didn't want to be a burden to them. I hate the fact that they must protect me.

Kisame: Nice story, but you see, that won't stop me killing you.

Sakura: We'll see if you're right, you lousy mouth. Or are you just showing off?

Sakura smashed the ground with a single punch. Kisame was caught in the blow and he's right arm was wounded. He couldn't use Samehada anymore. His arm was bleeding.

Kisame: Fuck Konoha Shinobis! Ohh… God! Look what they've done to me… They also killed the rest of the Akatsuki!

Sakura: You deserve that. You want to bring peace to the world? How? By killing innocent people? I rather think you want to conquer the world and put it in an infinite genjutsu to control it. This is the only way to bring peace. But this is not peace, this is bullshit. People will understand each other because they are feared by Madara, not because they want that on their free will.

Kisame: You're pretty smart for a young girl. But I'm sick of your nonsense talking.

Sakura: I need some information from you.

Kisame: As I will tell you. You're wrong! I won't say a word! Even you'll kill me now.

Sakura: Ninja Art: Bringer-of-Darkness Technique!

Kisame: What a powerful genjutsu.

Sakura: Katsuyu, tell Shikamaru and Ino to come here. I need them. Meanwhile I'll keep Kisame in this genjutsu. *to Kisame* Is the same genjutsu used by The First and The Second Hokage.

Ino: Sakura, I came as soon as I could.

Sakura: Ok. Shikamaru, you know what to do.

Shikamaru: Shadow Imitation Technique!

Sakura dismissed her genjutsu and Kisame was immediately caught in Shikamaru's jutsu. Ino put her hand on Kisame's head to read his mind.

Ino: I can't. There's a genjutsu barrier I can't cross.

Sakura: it's for sure an Uchiha genjutsu. Let me try to dismiss it.

Sakura put her hand over Ino's and through her charka she could sense the barrier. Indeed, it was powerful and hard to remove. Sakura is specialized in genjutsu as well, so she could easily find a way to dismiss it, but this time was different. She faced something hard to dismiss, even for her.

Sakura: Shikamaru, please hold it few more minutes, I can dismiss it, but I need time.

Shikamaru: I'll try.

Ino: You can do it Sakura!

Sakura: Just few seconds… Dismiss!

Ino: Phew… You did it.

Shikamaru: Now Ino, read his God damned mind and join the others.

Ino: I got it. He knows where your team is, Sakura.

Sakura: Please tell me!

Ino: I have to transfer the information to you, it's easier this way.

Sakura: Get ready.

Ino: Ninja Art: Information Transfer Technique.

Sakura: They weren't captured. They went to talk to Madara on their free will. I can see they are secured by a barrier that cannot be pierced.

Shikamaru: Don't jump to random conclusions like that. Wait until we get there.

Sakura: Katsuyu, tell me where the rest are. Tell them that we will arrive soon.

Katsuyu: Ok. They said that Tsunade-sama sent Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Shino and Chouji to help us.

Sakura: Perfect! Now we can handle this situation.

Shikamaru: Not only Konoha's safety is in our hands, but also the rest of the other nations.

Ino: Sakura, kill Kisame and let's go.

Kisame: Not before I'll tell you something.

Sakura: What?

Kisame: As a reward that you defeated me, I'll tell you about that barrier which is protecting your team mates.

Sakura: Say it loud please.

Kisame: I don't know much about that barrier, but Madara said he will be laughing his ass out when you'll get though it. It won't kill you, but it will destroy your feelings. You will argue with your friends about that fact.

Sakura: What are you talking about?

Kisame: As I told you, I don't know many things about that barrier, but Madara is not planning to kill you right away. First he wants to destroy your lives in order to complete his Eye of The Moon's plan. Remember, his fight with The First weakened him a lot. He wants to put you guys in embarrassing situations and play with your feelings in order to distract you from the real battle.

Sakura: Now I get it.

Kisame: You're a feared ninja, Sakura. You're the Deadly Pink Kunoichi of Konoha.

Sakura: *cutting his head of with her Chakra Scalpel* Thank you.

Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru joined the rest. They were in front of the barrier.

Hinata: I can see them…

Tenten: Who has the courage to enter first?

Lee: I'm not afraid! If I'll die, I'll die an honorable death!

Shino: I guess Sakura has gained some information about this thing here.

Sakura: If you cross over this barrier it won't kill you, it will bring hatred and anger among us. That's what Kisame told me.

Kiba: What should we do now?

Sakura: I'll go first!

Sakura was the first who crossed the barrier. The rest were really nervous. What will happen next? Are Kisame's words true?


End file.
